Over the course of this year Dr. Ferguson expanded her previous work in this study population to capture the relationship between exposure to phthalates and BPA and fetal growth and preeclampsia, and to further expand the study of underlying mechanisms. In regard to the latter, her focus was primarily in promulgating statistical techniques and their application for mediation analysis using biomarkers. Additionally, she developed the pilot plan for the study and is currently drafting additional plans for expansion of the cohort and additional sample collection with Dr. McElrath.